


The Living and Death

by pinkevilbob



Series: The Living and Death [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hades & Persephone au, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester, daughter of the goddess of the harvest, finds herself lying low in the land of the dead under the care of the Lord of the Dead, Caleb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw fidgemimic's Hades and Persephones AU for Caleb and Jester and I had to write a fanfic for it. So like the 10-15ish Widojest shippers, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Here's the art that inspired this https://fidgemimic.tumblr.com/post/179298622106/ill-finish-this-when-im-dead-probably-but-heres

The kingdom of death was still. Quiet. Organized. Yes, there were people, but they were dead and in no hurry. Which suited Caleb, its ruler, just fine. He liked the silent, unmoving days of managing the affairs of the deceased. 

Which is why he was so disturbed by the off-key humming ringing through the halls. Caleb sent out his assistant Nott to find the source of the noise, but after half an hour on the dot, she had not returned and the humming got louder with another out of tune layer(There were some that argued that Caleb did not need an assistant, especially not Nott, that Caleb's skills and knowledge were enough. He ignored all of those comments promptly).

With a heavy sigh, Caleb got up and searched for for the 'music' and his assistant. He found it shortly. A blue tiefling with horns that curled forward was humming and drawing on the walls with Nott. A very alive blue tiefling. Drawings went down the left side of the hallway as far as the eye could see.

"Ahem." Caleb cleared his throat trying to get their attention. Nott was too absorbed in their art to notice him(which was more endearing than anything else. Caleb made a note to get her some art supplies). The tiefling turned to look at him for a moment and went back to her art. "Do I want to ask what you are doing?"

Nott jumped back from the wall dropping the crayon she was using to draw what looked like frowning bread loaf. "Cay! What a surprise." She tried to hide the drawings behind her diminutive form. "We were just, um, trying to clean off the walls."

"With crayons?" Caleb asked trying to hide his amusement. It was nearly impossible for him to be mad at Nott. A fault of his that he was criticized for endlessly, but he refused to be what he was before Nott again.

"Yes," Nott said. "Oh, I just remembered that I need to find that sound that was bugging you. Off I go." The tiny goblin scampered off before Caleb could say anything otherwise. 

He chuckled to himself shaking his head before turning to the tiefling his demeanor becoming colder. Caleb got a better look at her. She was a couple of inches taller than him and nearly twice as wide(well, if he was being precise, she was 7.2 centimeters taller and 1.7853 times as wide). And there was a clear touch of divinity to her, likely a child of a god. Children of gods had the potential to become gods themselves but not all of them did, so that did not make her of any interest. The fact that her divinity screamed of life and birth and renewal did.

"What is the daughter of a living god doing in the land of the dead." There was more bitterness in Caleb's voice than he had meant there to be, but he never got along well with the gods above.

The tiefling took a step to observe her art and trading her green crayon for a blue one. Neither were colors that were natural for Caleb's kingdom. "Goddess. My mother is a goddess and she's super pretty and popular. She's pretty amazing."

"Then why aren't you there instead of vandalizing my halls?"

"Well, I have to. If I didn't put marks on the walls, I'd get lost," she explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Then leave a mark where only you can see it. Otherwise anyone can find you by following the pictures. But that doesn't explain why you are here."

The tiefling looked away at the ground. "I had to run away. One of the big gods was being rude to my mom, so I thought I'd play a prank on him, but that made him really really mad and was going to kill me and stuff. So Mom sent me away to hide, so I'm hiding here."

"You really shouldn't be here. It's not a place for the living," Caleb said. "You shouldn't have been able to even get here."

"Well, that's what the boatman said, but I had the money for passage and he's actually nice and has the cutest blush."

Caleb was going to have to give Fjord the ferryman a talking to. The half-orc was awkward and uncomfortable with matters of romance and would agree to anything to make the flirting stop. "And your prank? What was it?"

The tiefling leaned in conspiratorially a grin wide across her fanged mouth. Up close Caleb noticed the freckles spattered across her face and just how cute she was. All the more proof that she did not belong here. "Well, this god was being all pushy and stuff and complaining about the celebrations Mom's followers were holding and their maypoles. So I left him a note saying to meet my mom in a certain field early in the morning. What he didn't know was that my mom wasn't actually going to be there and that field is super sticky in the morning and he got stuck. So then in the afternoon when it dried up and he was still stuck. I got streamers and decorated him like a maypole. Turns out he was a more important god than I realized and I got in huge trouble, so I'm here."

Caleb had to fight back a laugh. It was a good prank he had to admit. Though he had little time for pranks or tieflings or anything living really. But Nott had been seeming lonely lately and this tiefling could prove to be a good friend for her. Temporarily. "You can stay." The tiefling jumped up with joy. "But only for a month. After that then it's back to the world of the living for you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She nearly gave him a hug, but Caleb managed to dodge it just in time. "My name's Jester! And yours?"

"My name is Caleb Widogast."

Jester stared at him wide-eyed. "The Lord of the Dead?" Caleb had never been popular with the gods of life. Whenever there was a council of the gods, the polite ones would ignore him like a bad smell and the rest would make not so secret comments about his apparent wickedness and cruelty(and now mostly likely rumors about him kidnapping Jester). He waited to see which category Jester fell into. "Do you sleep on a bed of skulls?" she asked brimming with excited curiosity. "Do you eat the souls of the living? And is your dog really three headed and can swallow me whole?"

Caleb was taken aback. He had not expected this reaction. "No, no, and I don't have a dog; I have a cat." He regained his composure and cut her off before she could ask him anymore questions. "There is something you must remember if you stay here. Whatever you do, do not eat or drink here. If you do consume anything during your stay, then you can never return to the land of the living."

"Never?" She sounded small and frightened.

"Never. But, do not worry, you will not need to eat while you're here and I will make sure that no one will offer any food either. I do not wish to trap you." That was the very last thing Caleb desired.

Jester drew herself to her full height looking more serious than Caleb imagined possible. "I won't be trapped." She then turned away from him and went back to finishing her drawing.

Caleb could already hear the entire underworld questioning his sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I'm continuing this fic. It feels like one that should be six chapters long, but my attention span and plot ideas says 4 chapters, so 4 chapters it will probably be. 
> 
> I'm playing it super fast and loose with mythology here so you might want to leave your knowledge of mythology outside the door for this one.

Not eating in the underworld was both easier and harder than Jester had expected. Not once did she feel hungry, so that part was easy. But the food was not what she had expected. She thought that the food would be all rotten meat, black bread so hard it'd chip a fang, and grey gruel full of maggots. Instead it was fresh fruits, tasty smelling breads, and breakfast meats. A surprisingly large amount of breakfast meats. It was so normal it was almost disappointing.

The hardest of them all were the pastries. They smelled different from the ones she was used to. Back home they used cinnamon. Jester banished that thought from her head. She was not ready to be homesick yet.

Nott had been helpful at keeping the homesickness away. She knew everything there was to know about the underworld. The best places to hide after playing the perfect prank on one of the snootier reapers of death, where each of Frumpkin's giant heads prefered to be scratched, and how to get to the bottom of the rumors and reveal the truth (the pair were well on their way to being great investigators).

Though it was not all fun and games. Caleb had a lot of work to do and it was up to Nott to help him get it all done. Jester helped Nott with all the notes she had to copy down, with some added doodles on the side of course. The Lord of the Dead barely acknowledged her, but he never begrudged her time with Nott and seemed to care deeply for his assistant.

Jester was helping Nott deliver messages and of course they had to go through a banquet hall with all its tasty goodies. Jester's mouth watered despite herself and she nearly reached out for a bear claw. She managed to stop herself, bt it was just so tempting. Fortunately Nott had not noticed. The last thing Jester wanted to was worry anyone, let alone her new friend.

Nott tugged on Jester's arm. "There he is." She pointed at Caleb who was staring at them. The small goblin ran ahead to deliver to him the message. Caleb received it with a soft smile and ruffled her hair, but he quickly returned to looking at Jester like she was a puzzle and one he probably didn't like much. For the first time in a very long time, Jester just wanted to shrink away and disappear, but she shook it off and approached them.

Caleb wrote a message and handed it to Nott. "Deliver this to the kitchens by yourself."

"But Jester can help," Nott started to say. "She's real-"

"By yourself," he said pointedly. Jester had never heard him ever interrupt Nott before in the whole week she had been there.

Nott's ears flopped down. "If you say so Caleb. I'll find you later," she said to Jester before running off.

Caleb glanced at Jester one last time before turning away and leaving her alone.

*******  
The next day there were no more bear claws in the banquet hall. Or pastries remotely similar to them. Nott wanted to investigate it, but Jester's heart wasn't in it. She had a feeling it had to do with the note that Caleb had Nott take to the kitchens. It confirmed her fear that Caleb saw her nearly eat something and did not want her to stay in his kingdom forever. Not that she'd want to even if she'd miss Nott after she left. But, she wouldn't stay anywhere she wasn't wanted.

"How about we split up then," Jester said as cheerfully as possible. All Jester wanted to do was hide in a corner and pretend she was back home. "We'll cover more ground that way."

Nott was hesitant at first but eventually she agreed. "Okay, but if you see Caleb, leave him alone. Today's going to be a bad day."

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to say. It just is," Nott said. "Just be patient with him." 

*****  
Jester was going to hide and wallow in sadness, but her path crossed Caleb's. He didn't notice her as he hurried off a determined look on his face. Watching him go down the hall, Jester's curiosity took a hold of her and Nott's warning left her head.

It was almost boring how easy it was to follow Caleb. You'd think that the Lord of the Dead would be more aware of his surrounds or at least travel with guards. Instead, he just focused on the path before him going deeper and deeper down. The stone walls slowly became more ancient until Jester was convinced that they were older than time itself. 

Just when Jester was starting to think he was going to keep on walking forever, Caleb stopped in front of a giant wall. It was ancient and full of cracks. Moans and screams echoed from beyond it chilling her blood. Caleb stared up at it and shuddered. Jester knew what she saw; it was a shudder. He drew himself up ramrod straight and raised up his hands. Some kind of magic left his hands and slowly the cracks on the wall healed themselves. It was a long process, and Jester watched transfixed. She couldn't get a clear look at Caleb, but it seemed to be a hard arduous task. The final crack sealed itself with a hiss. The Lord of the Dead stared up at the now fixed wall for a moment that felt silent and collapsed to his knees.

Jester rushed to him without thinking, but as she neared him, she realized it wasn't a physical exhaustion that brought him down, instead he was crying. Sobbing. It sounded like his heart had broken in two. Maybe if Jester thought about it she would've stop. After all, she was probably the last person he'd want to see like this. But she didn't think. She just saw someone who needed comfort.

Jester nearly skidded as she knelt down next to and wrapped her arms around him. Even if he didn't like her, no one deserved to cry alone. Part of her expected Caleb to rebel against her to push her away, but he just clung to her crying into her shoulder. She rubbed her hand on his back and started to hum a lullaby her mother would sing to her. It seemed wrong to sing a song about living to the Lord of the Dead, but she needed to drown out the terrible sounds from beyond the wall somehow. Eventually his crying trailed off, but he still held onto Jester.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” His voice was thick and cracked from exhaustion and his accent was thicker. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Did it hurt whatever it was you were doing?”

Jester felt Caleb shake his head as he still was pressed against her. “Nein. I’ve done that spell more than a thousand times before. It’s simple one by this point.”

“Oh.” For once a thousand questions didn’t jump into her mind demanding to come out all at once. She could only think of one question. “Are you okay?”

“That’s not something you need to worry about,” he said. “You can go now. Nott must be missing you.”

Jester didn’t move a muscle. “She’s probably missing you more. What is that wall?”

“A prison. Tell me, what do you know about how gods come to be?”

“Umm, some are born gods, some are the children of gods who earn their godhood, and some are mortals that are gifted it,” Jester said.

Caleb nodded. “True, but what about the first gods?”

Jester shrugged. “Ummmm? I don’t know. History is kind of boring.”

A chuckle escaped Caleb. Though it might have been another cry it was hard to tell at this point. “First, there were the two protogods and they created the first gods on a whim, myself included. The protogods were cruel, fickle beings. Both the gods and mortals were at their mercy, including the dead. And the gods hated to see how they treated their subjects. They tortured the dead, which cannot be allowed. So the gods rosed up against them.

“I was the closest to them. To the others, the protogods were merely their creators, but I, care, cared for them even though I shouldn’t have. I was the one who lured them into the trap. And when they were beaten, I was the one who trapped them here.” The muffled moaning and screaming from beyond the wall sounded louder. “Every year I have to strengthen their prison. It’s a vicious one. Being there is like dying a thousand times a second, but if it wasn’t, they’d escape.” He shook in Jester’s arm. “They were terrible and so am I.” Caleb looked up at her tears shining in his eyes. “They are my parents and I’ve captured them. Torture.”

Jester couldn’t take it anymore. She scooped Caleb up in her arms and marched back towards the exit. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Getting us out of here,” she said simply. 

He tried to get out of her grasp, but it was no use. “At least let me walk.”

Jester kept going, keeping a firm hold of Caleb. “You have a gentle heart.”

“No, I don’t,” Caleb said. “I’m wicked and vile and cruel. I’m the Lord of the Dead.”

“Nott loves you. I don’t think she could love anyone who was wicked, vile, or cruel. You rule your kingdom fairly she says and so do a lot of your reapers. And you’re keeping everyone safe, both living and dead,” she said. “It hurts because your heart is kind and my mom says that kind hearts bruise easiest.”

Caleb was silent in her arms. “I don’t believe you,” he finally said. “But that’s a kind thing for you to say. Put me down, we’re near the top.” This time Jester obeyed him and set him down. He straightened out his robes and stood his full height (which still wasn’t very tall). In his own odd way, he was handsome. “If you will give me a moment.” Caleb strode ahead back into the main halls of his palace. That didn’t stop Jester from sneaking along behind him.

He was completely composed before Nott had managed to find him. “Caleb! You’re back early! Did it go well?”

“Very well.” Nott stared at him suspiciously. “I’m fine, Nott. Come, there’s some notes I need help organizing. Would you like a piggyback ride?”

Nott nodded and Caleb allowed her to clamber up on his shoulders. Jester hung back as they talked about Nott’s adventures for the day. The Lord of the Dead was a good man, and even if he didn’t like her(especially now after she had spied on him), Jester wished Caleb would be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update next since I'll be doing Nano, but I might be a rule breaker and work on it during November.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Having one of the living in the underworld was proving difficult, just not in the way Caleb had expected. Jester got along well with nearly all of the reapers, servants, and denizens of his kingdom, and he had never seen Nott make a friend so quickly before. If he was just looking at the facts, Jester was a perfect guest(well, the facts excluding the marked increase of pranks going on). The trouble was Caleb.

He never had taken a breath or pumped an ounce of blood through his body(he was the Lord of the Dead; it made sense that his body was dead too). But now his heart ached, his face would become flushed, and he was breathless whenever Jester was near. Caleb knew what it meant, he wasn’t a fool. But that didn’t mean that he liked it or that he’d give into his selfish desires. The only responsible course of action was to remain unattached and let Jester enjoy her short visit. That meant avoiding her.

Caleb had done his research and was surprised to hear that Jester’s mother was the Ruby of the Sea, primary harvest goddess of both land and sea. He had also sent her a letter explaining where Jester was and that he would personally see to her daughter’s safe return. There had been concerning reports from the land of the living though. Crops and bounties of the sea have been decreasing, the land becoming barren. More proof that Jester needed to go home.

What made matters worse, or perhaps easier, was that Jester caught him re-enforcing the prison. She now knew how horrible and pathetic he was, so at least he knew without a doubt that she would never like him. And yet, she comforted him, she carried him, she spoke words too kind to him. All proof that she was not meant for his world and did not deserve to have to put up with his presence.

Avoiding Jester had worked until now. Caleb stared at the letters on his desk both of them from the Ruby of the Sea. He had already read the one addressed to him. It was mostly thanking him and asking how her daughter was. A simple request he could easily answer. That wasn’t what weighed heavy on him. The other letter was for Jester and needed to be handed directly to her. Or at least he felt it needed to be. Which meant he had to stop avoiding her. 

He found Jester with Nott which wasn’t a surprise. They were chatting about something or another. Caleb was about to gather his nerve together to approach them when he saw Nott pull out a fistful of bacon out her pocket and offer Jester some. Without even thinking, Caleb crossed the hall to the two of them. “Nott, I need to speak with you, now.” It came out more forcefully than Caleb had intended, but this was a serious matter.

“Um, okay,” Nott said her wavering downwards. “What is it?”

“This is a private conversation. But I’ll need to speak with Jester afterwards,” he said. Jester noticeably paled. He considered trying to smile to comfort her, but that would only encourage his attachment and he knew that any attempts of comfort from him would just increase her unease. “Come along Nott.” 

After they got to somewhere more private, Caleb turned to Nott. “What do you have there?”

“Er, pocket bacon. Do you want some?” Nott held out the lint cover bacon. 

“No thank you. Did you offer some to Jester too?” Usually Caleb would be pleased by her generosity, but this was very different scenario.

Nott nodded cheerfully. “She’s my friend.”

“Do you remember the terms of her visit?”

“She’s only here for a month,” Nott said full of disappointment.

“And?” Caleb prompted. Nott’s face furrowed with concentration. “If she eats anything, she’s stuck here forever. And that includes pocket bacon.”

Nott’s eyes widened. “Oh, oh! But, wouldn’t it be nice if she could just stay with us here?”

Caleb refused to think of that. “If it was her conscious choice? Perhaps. But think about it. What would happen if she forgot the rules and ate something on accident?”

“She’d probably sad. But, she’ll have us for company and there’s a lot of fun things to do here. So maybe it won’t be so bad?”

“And maybe it won’t be at first, but she’ll remember how she wasn’t supposed to stay here and that it was her friend’s carelessness that trapped her here.” Caleb knelt down next her. “I don’t want to see Jester resent you, Nott.”

Nott looked down to the side. “She wouldn’t, would she?”

“It’s hard to say. But unless staying here is fully her choice, I can’t see her being anything but miserable here,” Caleb said. “I know you mean well, but no more generosity and try not to eat in front of her.”

Nott nodded and scampered off. Caleb sighed. He had hoped that Nott would be with him when he gave Jester her letter. It would have taken some of the pressure off of him. Instead he had to return by himself.

“Jester,” he said his voice was horribly stiff and formal, but that was for the best. It was necessary to keep his distance from her. “I have something for you.”

“You do?” she asked nervously. Gone was the cheerful veneer she kept up around Nott.

Caleb pulled out the letter. “Your mother sent this to you. I understand that she misses you dearly.” He left out the part about the harvests ceasing. There was no sense in making her worry about things she couldn’t control especially if it wasn’t safe for her to go home yet.

“She does?” Jester grabbed the letter and held it close. She sniffed it and closed her eyes. “Lavender. Thank you.” Her voice held a warm sincerity to it.

“You’re welcome.” Caleb turned to go.

“Wait!” By the time Caleb turned around, Jester had covered her mouth in shock. “I mean, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Jester drew in a breath. “Why are you so afraid of me eating something? Do you not want me here? Do you,” she looked down at the ground, “hate me?”

Caleb’s heart froze. “What? N-no.” He could feel his face turning bright red. All he wanted was to keep her unburdened by his ridiculous emotions. But, somehow he managed to do something worse. “I don’t think it’s possible to hate you.”

“But you’re always avoiding me and never talk to me. And you go out of your way to make sure I don’t eat. I know I can be loud and i drew all over your walls and I followed you when I shouldn’t have.”

Caleb sighed. “I’m very busy. As for the food, I don’t want you to feel like you’re being trapped here. If you are to stay here forever, then it should be because you’ve fully decided that this is your place. Besides, your mother misses you and who am I to keep a child from their parent?” Jester still seemed not fully convinced. “Also, for avoiding you, I know that the Lord of the Dead is not suitable company for the living. You deserve better companionship while you’re here.”

Jester stared at him with wide eyes. “You mean it? You don’t hate me?” Caleb nodded hoping that she could tell he meant it. “Oh, but you’re too hard on yourself, Caleb. You make for very good company. Nott told me herself.”

“Nott is biased,” Caleb chuckled. 

“Still, I’d love to be your friend,” she said her eyes shining brightly. Jester grabbed both of his hands. 

Caleb could feel his dead heart flip flop. “Do you mean it?”

She nodded fervently. “I really would. I want to be friends with you and spend time with you.”

“If, if that’s the case, then so would I,” Caleb said. The sensible part of him screamed about not being attached, but the parts of him that actually knew the value of friends quickly shut it up. “Come,” he offered her his arm, “if we find Nott, I believe we can pet each of Frumpkin’s head all at once. It’s been too long since he’s had that.”

Jester gleefully took his arm in hers. He warmed at her touch and couldn’t help but smile. “You know, Caleb. You’re not as scary as you think you are.”

“I’m not scary,” Caleb said. “I told you; I’m cruel, wicked, and vile.”

“You’re none of those things either.” Jester giggled and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Caleb knew that when she left Jester was going to take part of his heart with her. He just didn’t know if that information thrilled or terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I did write another chapter. So I'm being a rebel and writing fanfiction on the side of Nano. Don't know if I'll count it towards my word count or not. I just had to finish this chapter. I get a kick out writing from Caleb 'I have feelings and I hate it' Widogast.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t quite a dilemma, but it was something bothering Jester. She was enjoying life down in the underworld. Jester never had better friends than Nott and Caleb if she was being honest. Caleb didn’t have a lot of time for hanging out with Nott and Jester, but he tried to find time each day for them. Depending on the day they would take walks through the halls of Caleb’s kingdom, make sure Frumpkin was thoroughly scratched, or on days where he had little time, Caleb recommend books to Jester. But, if they were lucky and Caleb had enough time, he would join them for pranks.

Jester was surprised when she discovered the Lord of the Dead’s sense of humor. He’d barely bat an eye at dirty pictures on the walls, but when Jester had perfectly timed thaumaturgy to make it sound like one of the stuffier reapers had farted during an important meeting, Caleb spent the rest of the meeting with his hand over his mouth to cover his smile. After that, Caleb was officially invited to Nott’s and Jester’s pranks. Neither of the girls realized how much he needed that. True, he was still stiff and awkward most of the time, but not even Nott had seen Caleb smile so much before(the record had been previously three and a half smiles in one day, but all of those would be considered sad smiles and should not be counted).

But all that had nothing to do with her problem, or maybe it had everything to do with her problem. It was getting close to when Jester was going to go back home, which was great since she missed her mom. But, she’d miss her friends when she’d go. She wished she could be with both, but that would be impossible.

Jester tried to explain it to Nott, but her friend had trouble at grasping the problem. “Then you’re going home to your mom,” Nott said when Jester told her how she felt.

“But then I’ll miss you guys a lot,” Jester said.

“Then stay here.” Nott smiled like she just gave Jester a pearl of wisdom. 

“I can’t just do that either. No matter what I do it’ll hurt.”

Nott frowned as she gave it some thought. “Then talk to Caleb, he’s really smart. He’ll know what you should do.”

“Do you think he’d even have the time for me? He’s been really busy.” As the date for Jester to go home drew closer, Caleb’s time for them had become even more scarce.

Nott nodded. “He likes you. I can tell. Go on I’ll finish our prank.”

“Thanks Nott.” Her heart hadn’t been in their joke this time anyways.

On her way to see Caleb, she passed a fruit basket and grabbed something from it on a whim. Jester didn’t know what kind of fruit it was, but it felt good to have something in her hands to play with. 

Caleb was reading in his study, but with how quickly he turned the pages, Jester doubted that he actually read any of it. He looked up when she came in. “Ah Jester, do you need somethi-” The blood drained from his face when he saw the fruit she was carrying. “What is that? You don’t intend to-?” He didn’t even finish the sentence.

“Intend to what?” It took her moment to realize what he was thinking. “Oh no, I’m not eating this, just playing.” She mimed taking a bite though to see how flustered he’d get.

“That’s good, but be careful. First you’re eating it wrong,” he said as he got up, “and second you cannot stay here.”

Jester rolled the fruit in her hands. “I thought it was my choice on staying or not.”

Caleb took the fruit from her. “Normally yes, but I have word from the living world.” He frowned and sighed. “I didn’t want to burden you with this, but your mother is heartbroken with you gone.”

“I know and I miss her so much too.”

Caleb shook his head as he peeled the fruit. Beneath the thick rind sat bright, glittering gems of red fruit. “No, you don’t understand. The harvests are dying. The fields are barren and the fishing nets are empty. Normally, I would say a period of rest is good for the fields, but this is just death. Your mother needs you Jester.”

Jester felt everything go cold. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I have to go now.”

“It wasn’t safe for you to go back. The search for you is only now starting to calm down,” Caleb explained. “But it should be safe now. I’ll make sure that everything is ready for your return.”

Jester nodded trying not to cry. While she was having fun and making friends, her mother was devastated. “Thank you.” Her voice was already thick and husky. The worst part was that Jester was still upset for having to say goodbye to her friends.

Caleb gently grabbed her hand. “You’re a good daughter and you’re mother truly does love you. I know this is selfish of me to say, but I’m grateful for the time you were here. You are a good friend too.”

“Nott is easy to be friends with,” Jester said.

Caleb shook his head. “Not just for Nott. I know I’m not easy to get along with, so thank you. You’re special to me.”

“I’m glad you’re my friend too.” She meant it, she really did. Jester just hoped that Caleb realized that.

“No, I mean-”he looked away for a moment unable to finish what he wanted to say. All at once, Caleb grabbed her arm and pressed his mouth to hers. 

Everything stopped. It was like the two of them were statues. Jester had been kissed before, plenty of times, but she still had no clue what to think of this one. As suddenly as it had started, it ended.

Caleb had turned chalky pale. “I’m so sorry.” And he ran.

Jester pressed her hands to her lips. What just happened? She’d been kissed by the Lord of the Dead, she realized that much. But, what did it mean? Was he going for a friendly cheek kiss and missed or did he mean it? After several long moments of uncertainty, Jester knew one thing; She had to find him.

She found Caleb sitting on the floor next to Nott and hid herself before either of them noticed her. Caleb’s face was beet red as he failed to cover it with his hands. The fruit was sitting on the floor next to him. “I ruined everything.”

Nott rubbed his back in an attempt to be comforting. “You can’t ruin everything Caleb. There’s too much everything for one god to ruin. And you never make mistakes.”

“I did this time. She’s going to hate us.”

“Who is?” Nott asked.

“Jester.” He said it like a prayer. Jester had never heard anybody say her name like that before. Full of love and desire and tinged with regret all at the same time. It made part of her wish she could stay there in the underworld.

Nott bolted up. “What happened?”

Caleb looked away still a hot red. “I kissed her,” he mumbled.

“WHAT?!”

“Shh. It was a mistake. I wasn’t thinking. It doesn’t matter. She’s leaving today,” he said.

“Because you kissed her?” For the first time, Jester saw Nott mad at Caleb. And she had a feeling it was the first time for Caleb too.

“It was a mistake, I know that, but no, that’s not why. The harvests have stopped giving fruit.”

Nott looked at him confused. “But you’ve said that letting fields rest is a good thing.” She grabbed the fruit and pulled out twelves pips laying them out in front of her. “You told me clearly that if the fields and harvest would stop for nearly six months of a year,” she divided the pips in half, “that it would allow for better harvests in the future. You’ve even tried to convince the other gods of this. That death can be good for life.”

“Ja, but not like this. If she doesn’t go back, then her mother won’t bring back the harvest. There will only be death,” Caleb said. He rested his head back. “It’s better this way for the living. For everyone. Now Jester will never look back.”

“But what about us?” Nott asked.

Jester stepped forward. “Yes, what about you? If Mom was so sad and lonely the crops died, what happens if you’re sad and lonely?”

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned about,” Caleb said turning away.

“I don’t think so,” Jester said. “You’re an important god with all sorts of powers and responsibilities. Who knows what sort of terrible things will happen if I leave you all alone.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” But his voice was so sad and hurt that it made her worry all the more.

Gently, Jester grabbed Caleb’s hand and six of the seeds. “Each of these is a month, right?” Nott nodded. Jester popped the first seed in her mouth. “I was worried you know. I love people both here and in the land of the living.” Another seed went into her mouth. Caleb just stared at her. “And I know choosing either place would hurt people.” She swallowed another seed. “But who says I have to chose for always?” Another seed. “It’s not fair to anyone for me to stay in one place forever and that includes me.” One more seed. “Also, this fruit is tasty.” And she ate the final seed.

Nott stared at her wide eyed. “Jester?”

“I’m going to live in the land of the living for six months and here for the other six months of each year,” Jester said. “Unless Caleb has a problem with it.”

Caleb numbly shook his head.

Nott jumped into Jester’s arms and gave her a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re staying!”

“Me too. But it won’t be for always.” Jester poked the tip of Nott’s nose. “But a half year is plenty of time to become the greatest detective pair of all the lands.”

“Ah.” Caleb finally got his voice back. “It won’t be that simple. You can’t just go back and forth between living and death as you are. You have to have stakes in both. As the Ruby of the Sea’s daughter you ties to the living, but you don’t to the land of the dead yet. I know of one way, but it won’t be very nice.”

Jester’s blood went cold. “And what’s that.”

“You can marry me.” He was pale now and a little twitchy like any second, if Jester made the wrong move, he’d run away. “It’d be a terrible fate and one you don’t deserve, but with such little time, I don’t know if we can find a better one.” Now Caleb looked her in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

Nott’s jaw dropped was she looked back and forth between Caleb and Jester. “Nott, can you give us some privacy?” Jester asked knowing that Nott was just going to hide and watch them anyways.

“Oh, right, of course,” Nott said nodding before running off.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb said. “My offer is a cruel one.”

Jester looked him over walking a circle around him. As she thought before, he had his own unique style of handsome. He was barely more than an armful, but he did fit well in her arms. “If we were married, would you be the first thing I see every morning?”

“I can leave before you wake,” he said.

“I’m a cuddler, you’d never escape without waking me.”

Caleb frowned. “Then, unfortunately yes.”

“Would you be the one to comfort me when I’m sad and lonely?” she asked.

“Nott would help, she adores you.”

“But will you?”

He nodded. “I have little comfort to offer, but yes, I would do what I can for you.”

“And would I be the one to comfort you?”  
Caleb frowned. “I don’t want to be a burden on you. I can take care of myself.” She doubted that, but she was not going push him on this quite yet.

Jester gave her next question some thought. “Will you love me?”

Caleb looked her confused. “Everyone loves you, Jester. You don’t have to ask.”

“But will you love me like a man loves his wife?”

He stared hard at the ground silent. “I’m… afraid I already do.”

“I’ve made my mind up,” Jester said standing right in front of him.

It was sad how frightened Caleb looked. “And your decision is?”

This time it was Jester who started the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. At first his arms were stiff at his side, but then he drew her into a tight embrace. 

If Jester were somebody who rated kisses(which she might have in her youth), it would have received a low score. But that was okay, they would have six months a year to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys! I finished this! During Nano! There's two smooches! I was only expecting one!
> 
> *ahem* I have to admit that this chapters took some twists and turns I wasn't expecting, but I liked how it turned out and I hope you all did too.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and I'd to thank fidgemimic for the fun AU to play in. I might write a couple of bonus stories for this AU, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might write more chapters for this AU, but with Nano right around the corner, I'm not sure. I have a loose idea of what all will happen, but at this point, I make no promises.


End file.
